


Nywe's Headcanons fer Dragon Ball

by Nywe



Series: Headcanons & AUs [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Biting, Gen, Headcanon, Humans, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Namekians - Freeform, Saiyans, Saiyans are intersex, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nywe/pseuds/Nywe
Summary: A document to lemme post (and edit) headcanons (and AUs). You know, to make life easier for everyone. I write too many notes sometimes -- my bad.





	1. AU: Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I have an imagination that doesn't know how to quit -- save me.
> 
> Will be heavily edited over time. Thanks for your patience!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AU where Saiyans are Demons.

Vegetasei, Sadala, and Tuffle are three Demon Cities in the Demon World (creative name, right?) that border each other. The Tuffles are more advanced in their technology and protect the Saiyans of Vegetasei and Sadala. Vegetasei tends to get rather anxious, while Sadala enjoys being security for the Tuffles. Vegetasei Saiyans are not good at sitting still and perhaps like to explore way too much... which often lands them in trouble.

Frieza is still a space lizard and attacked the three cities when Goku was just an infant -- however, since they had allies and were together, they successfully fought off Frieza and his forces.  
Frieza had attacked because they are a strong race, and could pose a threat to his rule. His attempts to gain control of Earth's multiple Worlds continues.

During that war, Goku had wandered off -- not of fear or anything, but because he wanted attention and animals distracted him. He ends up in the Human World, getting hurt, and getting adopted by Grandpa Gohan who has no idea where he came from (but suspects he's a demon because of the tail). Raditz and Turles still look for their brother but don't tell their mom. Gine is devastated and almost died when she went looking for him, because she became reckless and desperate. Bardock takes turns with his sons and friends to watch over Gine, who obsessively coddles Goku's twin sister, Gogo (or, Bakarott to them).

Namekians are still aliens here -- there are two kinds, the ones off planet, and the ones who settled in the Demon World.

The Dragon Balls are still prominent in this AU.

Fasha is the mother of Vegeta and Tarble, and the sister to Toma.

Vegeta has been super protective of Tarble since the day he was born. As a matter of fact, it was often that Vegeta ran off with his baby brother in his arms to "teach him" and be the best brother ever. He actually became quite skilled at taking care of infants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Dragon Ball series, Akira Toriyama does. These are just headcanons -- if you wanna use anything, I ask that I'm credited (and possibly shown where it's used, I like content).
> 
> Saiyans are Intersex is a headcanon that AlphaLightBearer also has. Go read their stuff!


	2. Headcanons: SFW Saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe for Work headcanons on Saiyans.

1\. Saiyans have varied eye colors -- they appear dark because their pupils are dilated (very large) as while they're sensitive to the light, they can also see the difference between intensities of light better.

-Their actual eye colors seem connected to their Super Saiyan 4 forms. I.E. Goku, Gohan, and Bardock have yellow/gold eyes. It's likely Raditz, Goten, (and Turles) do, too. Vegeta SSJ4 are blue, it's likely Tarble's will be, too. Obviously Trunks's would be, as would any of Vegeta's children. OG Broly, Super Broly, and Kale's are also probably green. (On a side note, Cabba, being Vegeta's counterpart, likely has blue eyes, and Caulifla, being Goku's counterpart, (as well as her brother, Renso), probably have yellow.

2\. While Saiyans get some pretty extreme power from being exposed to the moon, they love to sunbathe. To just stretch and plop over, and enjoy the sun.

3\. Saiyan's hair and tail color are the same (partly because I accidentally kept coloring them that way, whoops -- it's now a thing).  
-For canon related stuff, to me, it looks like Vegetsei Saiyans have brown tails and Sadalan Saiyans may have black tails.. Or Shallot is just super unique.

**Author's Note:**

> Akira Toriyama owns the actual Dragon Ball franchise.
> 
> AlphaLightBearer and I have some similar headcanons regarding Saiyans being intersex and I request you go read their stuff.


End file.
